eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki talk:Editor's FAQ
How do I make a new page? What I am asking for is how do I make a new page? I know I could just edit something, put some brackets around the name, then click on it in the preview, but I don't think that probably the proper way to do it. I don't mind filling stuff out, in fact, I actually enjoy it. But I get frustrated when something I want to add suddenly is taking more time then needed. So maybe there can be a section to make new pages? With links for quests, items, mobs, whatever so the correct and latest templates get used. That way someone (usually you) aren't fixing the templates of pages I update.-- Nyder Maybe it's just me and I haven't gotten the hang of this yet. :easiest way is to do a search for that page at the exact name you want it to be at. at the top of that search page, there is a line There is no page titled "blah blah blah". You can create this page. :that redlink will open a new edit page at the name you put in.--Uberfuzzy ::I've placed the basic instructions for adding a new page (uberfuzzy's comment directly above) on the main article of this talk page. The links will actually appear as buttons on any new page that's created and will (should) automatically use the correct template. As for updating existing pages with the latest templates, right now that's one of the problems we face as wiki editors. We have some mechanisms in place to let us know when a page uses an out-of-date template, but nothing that will automatically update the template. Yet. ;-) Please let me know if this added information helps. And if you need more help than what's here, don't hesitate to ask.--Kodia 21:41, 11 August 2007 (UTC) AfD or delete ? Should we use or for delete request? only asking because the welcome message allways says that you should use . -- Chillispike 11:12, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :It's the same template and linked so ultimately it doesn't matter. But was easier for most people to remember (we created Afd first). I see the point of how it could be confusing though. We can make them match.--Kodia 11:50, 8 April 2008 (UTC) How can i flag a page that i'm working on ? If you are starting editing a longer page that has a risk that others will try to edit it a lot too, use one of the following flags. Place them before you start editing. * - Flags the sige with a Work In Progress, place it on top so others can see it fast * - Flags the sige with a This page is actively undergoing a major edit for a short period of time., place it on top so others can see it fast -- Chillispike 12:57, 18 June 2008 (UTC) How do I flag something that might be wrong but might not? * - This side has such poor infomation that it needs an review and some wiki tags * - This side has such poor information that it needs an review and some wiki tags * - If the Zone has a other name in game -- Chillispike 12:57, 18 June 2008 (UTC)